JapanChina Songfict: Bad Apple
by Khana-chan
Summary: wow...ffn Gore pertama saya XD tapi bahasanya sedikit bikin pusing dan aneh...  Author nggak jago bikin summar nih...   oiya, jangan lupa RnR ya?


**Kayaknya lagu Bad apple udah lama banget ya? **

**Yaah..Author Cuma mau berinspirasi...**

**Kan, bad apple lagunyaa rada serem (emang iya?)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia en Bad apple bukan punya sayaaa...**

**Warnings: GAK NYAMBUNG, GORE XD**

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo_

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_

_Mienaiwa sou shiranai_

China hampir mati. Dengan luka yang bersimbah di punggungnya. Dia menahan rasa sakit, perih, juga kecewa. Japan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada jalan lain. Ingin merasa mati. Tapi tak bisa.

Waktu berlalu dengan hening. Tak seorang pun memutar kembali. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Jantungnya redup tak kunjung cepat.

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no_

_Sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi _

_Wa watashi sore dake_

Setetes air turun dari langit. Dari langit yang hitam, banyak turun air. Air turun dari awan yang berat. Awan yang berat jatuh ke bumi. Bumi berputar dengan cepat. Cepatnya dengan udara berlarian. Berlarian di tengah hutan. Hutan yang lebat menggores kita (Author: kalimat ini bikin pusing...).

China bangun dari tidurnya. Jalan terkopoh-kopoh, dia akan menghampiri Japan. Tetapi, tak kunjung ia temukan.

Japan sudah berlalu. Tiada lagi jejak dari kakinya. Jalan setapak yang ia sisakan pun hilang terbawa hujan.

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru_

_Mo muda na jibun no kotoba _

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani _

_Mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

Sedih rasanya. Tak ada orang yang disayangi. Pergi jauh entah kemana. China begitu kesepian. Walaupun ada yang menemani, tetapi, ia tak kunjung bahagia.

Rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Tak hilang-hilang juga. Darah di dalam tubuhnya, tak berhenti bergejolak. Sakit hatinya mendalam. Tak ada yang mengobati.

Ia berteriak menahan sakit dari punggungnya yang robek.

Ia memukul dirinya sendiri. Hingga darah bersimbah dari kepala. Darah itu terus mengalir. Mengalir bagaikan neraka sepi. Sepi tak kunjung ramai.

_Tomodou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no_

_Kokoro uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba_

_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

Japan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Menghirup embun pagi. Teringat darah China. Yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Ia merasa begitu salah. Ia ingin mati. Pedang menuju ke dadanya. Ingin ia menusuk dirinya. Dan mati dalam pelukan China. Ia amat mencintai China. Ia mencintainya bagaikan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia mencintai China lebih dari siapa pun.

_Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna_

_Sekai ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun_

_No kotomo wakarani mama _

Japan memegangi pedangnya. Sisa-sisa darah masih menempel pada pedangnya. Darah berwarna merah pekat yang kadang membuatnya jijik. Dia menyentuh darah itu. Aroma darah yang ia cium berbeda dengan darah yang lain.

Aromanya begitu indah. Serasa ia ingin terus menyimpan percikan darah tersebut.

Japan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menjilati darah dari China yang sudah tercecer kemana-mana.

"aku ingin bersamanya...", Japan tersenyum menyeringai.

_Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito_

_No koto nado shiri mo shianiwa_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara _

_Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru _

China masih terus tertidur dibalik selimut. Dinginnya malam hari tak bisa membuatnya ceria. Dia merasakan perih di punggungnya. Ia meraba sprei kasur berwarna putih dan hitam. Seperti Yin dan Yang.

Dia ingin merasakan Japan di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bau harum dari bunga krisan (Author nggak tau bau bunga krisan kayak apa...).

_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo_

_Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte_

_Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo_

_Mienaiwa sou shiranai_

Yao terbelalak ketike melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum begitu saja. Air mata pun meleleh. China menyentuh aura dingin yang dibawakan oleh Japan. Japan menggenggam tangan China dan menusuknya dengan jarum.

China mendesah kesakitan. Japan hanya tersenyum menyeringain.

"Inikah sakitnya?".

"lebih Japan...lebih...".

Japan menusukkan dua jarum pada tangannya. China menjerit.

"beginikah...?".

"tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya Kiku...tidaka akan ada yang bisa...".

Japan menjambak rambut China dan meleaskan pita yang menyangkut di rambut China. Japan menggesekkan rambut China dengan pisau. China hanya bisa terdiam.

_Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no_

_sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete_

_Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi_

_wa watashi sore dake_

"boleh aku melihatmu lebih dalam...?".

"asalkan kau...berjanji tak akan melukaiku lagi Japan...".

Japan merobek baju Yao dengan pisau yang ia genggam. Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk dada China dan menembusnya ke dalam. China menahan air mata.

"aah...betapa indahnya...".

Japan mengambil tetesan darah dan menjilatnya.

"ngh...".

China tak bicara. Mulutnya hanya bisa diam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru_

_Mo muda na jibun no kotoba _

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani _

_Mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

"Japan...".

"Aniki...darahmu...begitu lezat...".

"minumlah sebanyak yang kau mau...".

Japan kembali merobek dada China. Dia melihat jantung yang berdetak begitu cepat. Ingin ia mengambil dan melahap seluruh jantung itu.

_Tomodou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no_

_Kokoro uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba_

_Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

China memuntahkan darah segar berwarna merah pekat. Japan mengangkat tubuh mungil China dan menaruhnya di sofa. Ia menggores tangan Yao dan menghisap darah yang keluar.

Japan menyayat tangannya sendiri dan megoleskan darahnya ke bibir Yao.

China menjilat seluruh darah yang ada di mulutnya. Ia memjamkan mata dan mengingat betapa pedihnya ketika ia terpisah dengan Japan.

_Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna_

_tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Watashi no koto wo iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara [rokudenashi]_

Dengan sedikit rasa kecewa, China menusuk Japan dari belakang. Japan tersedak, lalu tersenyum.

"Permainan bagus Aniki...".

"hmm...bisakah kau merasakan betapa pedihnya..?".

"yaah...sangat pedih...".

China memperdalam pisau yang ia genggam. Japan merintih kesakitan.

_Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?_

_Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara_

_moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru _

China memutar pisau yang ada di dalam Japan.

"Aniki...he-hentikan..kumohooon...aarghh!".

"ini belum seberapa Japan...rasa sakit yang kurasakan lebih dari ini".

China mengeluarkan pisau dari punggung Japan. Japan menghela napas. China mengambil serpihan daging yang tercongkel saat dia memutar pisau di dalam tubuh Japan.

_Ima yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?_

_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba_

_Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani_

_mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no_

China menelasn serpihan daging tersebut.

"nikmat sekali...".

"yaah..dagingku memang sangat nikmat, apalagi kalau kau menggorengnya Aniki...".

China tersenyum dan mencium Japan tepat di bibirnya. Japan tidak terbelalak dan kaget.

Dia malah membalas ciuman tersebut.

_Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo jibun no_

_kokoro tada uwa no sora_

_Moshi watashi kara ugoku no _

_subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru_

China memeluk Japan dengan erat, bagaikan ia memeluk Shinatty-chan miliknya. Japan tersenyum lemah. Begitu pula China.

"Aniki...kurasa...ini akhir dari hidup kita...".

"ya...semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu Japan...".

_Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete_

_kowasuwa subete kowasuwa_

_Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba_

_watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?_

China menggenggam tangan Japan. Air matanya pun meleleh. Menahan rasa perih dan sakit. Dia berbisik pada Japan.

"Japan...aku..mencintaimu...".

"aku juga Aniki...".

_Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo_

_subete no koto mo mada shiranai no_

_Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete_

_kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!_

China perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Begitu juga Japan . Japan berbisik sebelum China benar-benar akan tidur untuk selamanya.

"istirahat yang tenang Aniki...".

Akhirnya, mereka berdua mati dengan tubuh penuh luka dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain

*FIN*

**Hualah hualah OwO**

**Ini ffn gore pertama sayaaaa XDD**

**Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh..terus nggak nyambung...terus...ah pokoknya macem" deh...**

**Pls RnR okay? **


End file.
